


Fortuitously, Accidentally Married

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adult Hermione Granger, Betaed by Grammarly, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marriage Contracts, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Short One Shot, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Everyone daydreams and doodles their crush's names on paper. Hermione should have realized, when a witch does it, there might be some unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Fortuitously, Accidentally Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Heaven Roll-a-Drabble Roll-a-Thon and MMFBingo-19.  
RAD prompt: Marvel/Accidental Marriage
> 
> Bingo square filled: O1  
quote prompt: You’ll blow up a helicopter, but you won’t go out with me? What is wrong with you? by Meg Cabot
> 
> Neither Hermione nor Clint belong to me and I make no money by writing about them. So no lawsuits please.
> 
> Betaed using Grammarly, so there might be few grammatical errors here and there.

Hermione was going to be in big trouble. She was supposed to be preparing documents for Nat and Clint’s next mission. SHIELD had received a tip about potential arms deal in the high-end hotel in Paris and they were going undercover as newlyweds. They had set the surveillance up and all hotel rooms were bugged. She had calculated the risk factor and cleared this mission. Everything was going great except for one little problem. She had accidentally written up a marriage contract between herself and Clint instead of Clint and Natasha. It was easily fixable until she got a paper cut and spilled a drop of her blood on the contract, finalizing it from her side. 

She had developed an itsy-bitsy crush on Clint within the first few days of working with him. He was confident and flirtatious. He always had that goofy smile on his face and a wicked sense of humor Hermione appreciated. The cocky bastard was also the bane of her existence. He was a trouble magnet and adrenaline junkie. If there was a conflict, he usually was in the middle of it. He always made her job ten times more difficult by pulling some stunt or another. She would have considered pulling him off the team as a punishment, but she knew him well enough to understand it would just bring trouble to the base.

All of his charming and less charming qualities were a moot point for now because it was her mistake that had made her job difficult. She cursed those blue eyes and her daydreams for her trouble. What she had been thinking? Why she had to write up the contents of the marriage contract? Why couldn’t she go on the internet and google for the template like a sane person? She could have just typed identities they were assuming and registered it online.  
But damn her old-fashioned habits! She had to pen it down and then she had to write their real names and then she had to spill her blood and make it binding. At least she had time to go to find a way out of the situation before it registers with the ministry. Clint had to kiss her willingly and want her in his life for the contract to be binding from his side. If their last interaction was any sign, that would not happen at all.

* * *

  
She wanted to go out with him for a long time and Natasha was convinced the feeling is mutual. She had egged on Hermione to ask him out since he would not ask her out. To quote her, “I want to gag every time you guys make those gooey eyes at each other. He wants you and you want him. Just ask him out already.” Hermione had tried to her advice and asked him out on a date but he had blown her off with some ridiculous reason.

Natasha tried to set her up with Clint anyway and Clint had continued to evade her as well.

“I can’t do it, Nat. I can’t go out with her. It’s just too scary. Please stop setting me up with her.” Hermione had heard Clint’s side on conversation and lost her temper. 

She had rounded the corner and found herself face to face with Clint.  
“You are scared to go out with me? You, who scale the tall buildings and jump off them just for fun. You, who fight evil people for a living. You, who specialize in spying and breaching impossibly tight security to kill people. _You’ll blow up a helicopter in a heartbeat, but you won’t go out with me?_ You are scared of a dinner date with me? _What is wrong with you?_” Hermione jabbed his chest with each sentence and marched off before he could defend himself.

* * *

It had been two weeks ago. She had seen neither hair nor hide of the man and to be honest, she missed him. Natasha had stopped bringing him up in conversations. The only consolation for Hermione was thanks to this big fight, she had a chance to reverse her blunder before anyone noticed.

She was packing her bag when Clint entered the office. Before she could shoo him out, he had locked her office door from inside. He crossed the room in two big steps and trapped her between the wall and her desk.

He carefully tilted her head up to look into her eyes. She stared back into his hazel eyes. She had wanted this for so long, to feel his lips on hers. She was so lost in her daydreams, she couldn’t help but lean forward and meet him halfway. He poured everything into one small kiss. His one hand was on her waist pulling her closer while other was caressing her cheek. She pulled him closer by his necktie and deepened the kiss. It was everything she ever dreamt of, everything she had imagined.

“Huh, I had heard about sparks flying when you meet the one, but I always thought that was a metaphor,” Clint joked when he saw a paper on Hermione’s desk emitting golden light.

“About that..” she fidgeted. “Our kiss might have accidentally entered us in magically binding marriage contract..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and Kudos, I love them.
> 
> And your feedback helps me write more! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
